Hati untuk Hikari
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Ketika Cahaya dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit mampukah ia bertahan?  Suck at Summary.. Mind to review?


DIGIMON: "The Escape for The Light"

Starring: Takari, Daikari, Kenari

Genre: Romance, Comfort/Hurt

Ratting: T

Disclaimer: This story is belong to me...!

CHAPTER 1:*Pilihan*.

Hari yang cerah bagi keluarga Yagami seandainya tidak ada aksi rebutan makanan di meja makan seperti sekarang.

"Hikari, mana bekalku...?"

"Aku letakan diatas meja,tak bisakah kau perhatikan sekelilingmu kak?"

"Bisa seandainya kau membangunkanku lebih cepat...!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya kak..! dan karena itu pulalah aku masih berada disini bersamamu disaat bel berbunyi 10 menit lagi...!"

"Baik-baik adikku sayang, Sekarang kita harus berolahraga"

"Sudah kuduga...Lekaslah kak"

"Kita lari Hikari...!"

Sebuah kegiatan yang normal di keluarga Yagami, karena Taichi kakak dari Hikari amat susah untuk hikari bangunkan setiap paginya. Kegiatan organisasi yang padat membuatnya sering pulang larut malam sebab Taichi adalah Kapten dari grup sepak bola di sekolahnya. Sementara sang adik Hikari Yagami, adalah anggota Cheerleader di sekolahnya keduanya adalah anak-anak terpilih yg telah berkali-kali menyelamatkan dunia digital.

ЖЖЖЖ

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, mereka berpisah arah. Taichi ke arah gedung SMA dan Hikari kearah gedung SMP keduanya murid sekolah Odaiba. Selain mereka berdua, ada Yamato, Takeru, Daesuke, Miyako, Ken, dan Iori yang satu sekolah dengan mereka. Yang lainnya seperti Sora bersekolah di asrama khusus putri, Mimi pindah rumah mengikuti kedua orangtuanya ke Australia, sedang Koushiro bersekolah di sekolah tekhnik di wilayah Tokyo, dan terakhir Joe sudah kuliah di Universitas Tokyo di bidang Kedokteran. Tapi itu semua tak memutuskan ikatan mereka sesama anak-anak terpilih.

Tiba Di kelas, Kari beranjak ke arah bangkunya disamping mejanya sesosok laki-laki berambut ungu tampak tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Pagi Ken...!"

"Hmm... "

Sudah tiga tahun ini ia sebangku dengan pria cool disampingnya, Ichijou Ken. Salah seorang anak terpilih sama sepertinya, sebelumnya ia adalah kaisar digimon yang jahat tapi dapat tersadarkan berkat partner digimonnya wormmon.

"Hari ini kita rapat dewan sekolah, ingatkan aku yah!"

"Iya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sempat makan siang dulu tidak?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku harus menemui Odaki-senpai Masalah Festival musim panas nanti"

"Ah aku lupa, aku ketua ..! Itu artinya, kita sama-sama tidak makan siang nanti...hehehe"

Hikari tersenyum memandang Ken, sementara Ken yang baru memalingkan mukanya memandang Hikari terpaku saat melihat Gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Seakan ia melihat cahaya yang terang dan hangat, sesaat ia termenung.

"Ken...? Ada yang salah?"

Melihat Ken yang menatapnya tak berkedip menatapnya Hikari mencoba bertanya. Sesaat tatapan Ken terkaget dan ia terlihat gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

"Ahh...T-tidak, akan kuizinkan kau pada Odaki-senpai."

"Tidak! sebagai anggota aku harus mengikuti ketua"

"Terserah..."

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi hikari menghadapi sikap Ken yang dingin, dan tak banyak bicara. Sudah 3 tahun mereka sekelas, dan sebangku, hampir jarang Ken bercakap-cakap dengannya kecuali untuk hal yang penting saja. Hikari memang sudah tiga tahun sekelas dengan Ken sementara Takeru sekelas dengan Daesuke mereka berlima siswa kelas 3 SMP Odaiba sementara Iori siswa kelas 1 SMP. Lalu miyako sekarang duduk di SMA kelas 1 bersama Taichi dan Yamato yang duduk di kelas 3. Walau terpisah kelas, tapi setiap jam istirahat mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah menikmati bekal makan siang mereka bersama-sama.

Hikari terengah-engah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, ia baru saja menemui Odake-senpai mengenai anggaran festival sekolah. Ia tidak ingat kalau bekal Taichi masih ada padanya, karena mereka nyaris terlambat tadi pagi sehingga Hikari belum sempat membagi bekalnya. Dan kini sang kakak akan terlambat makan gara-gara ia pula.

"Hah..hah...Maaf aku terlalu lama kak Taichi, Ini bekal kakak...hah...hah..."

Terengah-engah Kari menghampiri Taichi mengambil posisi duduk di samping Miyako.

"Darimana saja kau Hikari? Dan kenapa sampai terengah-engah begitu?"

Taichi mengambil bekalnya dan balik memberikan sebotol air pada Hikari, sementara Takeru memandangi Kari yang kini sedang meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku dipanggil Odake-senpai tadi, dan aku baru ingat kalau bekal kak Taichi ada padaku hingga aku berlari-lari sepanjang jalan tadi."

"Kau tidak perlu berlari Kari, aku bisa meminta bekal yang lain koq."

Taichi menjawab sambil mengambil roti isi Yamato.

"Tapi bukan dari bekalku terus Taichi..."

Yamato memberenggut kesal, sementara Taichi hanya nyengir. Melihat tingkah kakaknya Hikari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Hikari aku mau omeletmu..!"

Daesuke yang baru datang tiba-tiba mengambil Omelet di bekal Kari dan menerobos duduk diantara Hikari dan Miyako. Seperti biasa Daesuke yang sejak dulu menyukai Hikari akan mencari cara mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi tampaknya Takeru terganggu dengan sikap Daesuke yang berlebihan itu.

"Hei Daesuke bukankah Onni mu telah membuatkan bekal untukmu..? Dan tak bisakah kau cari tempat kosong sana!"

"Sudah Miyako..Tapi tak enak..dan aku ingin duduk di samping Hikari!"

"Dasar kau Menyusahkan Hikari saja..!"

"Tak apa Miyako, ini untukmu Daesuke.

Hikari menjawab sembari, merapikan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang, kemudian bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kau mau Pergi? Tidak makan?"

Takeru bertanya sembari memandang Daesuke tajam. Belum sempat Hikari menjawab, Daesuke membentak Takeru

"Kenapa kau memandangku sinis seperti itu Takeru? Ada yang salah katakan!"

Seakan tak terima mendengar perkataan Daesuke, Takeru meletakan bekalnya dan memandang Daesuke tajam.

"Diam kau, Mengganggu makan orang lain, dasar bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang Takeru..!"

"Sudah kalian bertengkar terus, sebentar lagi bel bunyi habiskan makanan kalian"

Miyako berusaha menahan Daesuke agar tidak bertengkar dengan Takeru. Memang sudah merupakan rahasia umum baik Takeru dan Hikari saling menyukai, tapi mengetahui bahwa Daesuke juga menyukai Hikari, membuat Hikari enggan menunjukan perasaannnya sebab bagi Hikari persahabatan lebih penting. Tapi terkadang sikap Daesuke yang kelewat batas pun memancing kecemburuan Takeru.

"Kau mau kemana Hikari?"

Taichi mengulangi pertanyaan Takeru saat ia lihat Hikari segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku dan Ken ada janji dengan Sasaki-senpai, mungkin berkaitan anggaran festival musim panas nanti. Lagipula Ken sudah disana dan tidak ikut makan siang gara-gara hal ini"

Hikari menyerahkan botol minuman yang tadi diberikan oleh Taichi dan berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba Miyako menariknya dan berkata berbisik pada Hikari.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Ken Kari...!"

Hikari tersenyum mendengarnya, memang Miyako sangat menyukai Ken. Tapi dikarenakan perbedaan umur, dan tidak adanya respon dari Ken membuat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baik dengan senang Hati"

"Miyako ternyata benar kau menyukai Ken bukan?"

Daesuke ternyata mencuri dengar perkataan Miyako. Mendengar perkataan Daesuke, wajah Miyako memerah dan balas memarahi Daesuke.

"Uuh apa-apaan kau Daesuke, kau juga belum bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau suka saja sudah sombong"

"Apa-apaan kau? Tau apa kau tentang orang yang kusuka..!"

Dengan Marah Daesuke meninggalkan Miyako sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Onni Perkataan kau menyakitinya"

Iori yang semenjak tadi hanya diam menonton, angkat bicara. Sementara Hikari terdiam lalu melirik ke arah Takeru yang ternyata sedang memandang ke arahnya juga. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Oh Iya kak tampaknya aku pulang telat nanti, kakak pulang saja lebih dulu..."

"Aku bisa menunggumu.."

"Tidak usah aku pulang dengan Ken nanti, sudah yah teman-teman aku pergi dulu..."

Hikari pergi sementara Takeru memandangi Hikari yang melangkah jauh dengan sudut matanya saja, Ia menutup bekalnya dan berdiri.

"Ada Pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan, Aku duluan"

Miyako, dan Iori memandangi punggung Takeru yg beranjak menjauh.

"Tampaknya aku berbuat banyak kesalahan hari ini"

"Maksud onni?"

"Lihatlah Daesuke marah gara-gara perkataanku, dan sekarang Takeru pergi gara-gara sikapku, Huft.."

"Tidak kau tidak salah, sikap Daesuke memang sedikit berlebihan tadi"

Taichi angkat bicara.

"Dan susah menjadi posisi Hikari tadi, ditambah sebenarnya Takeru dan Daesuke adalah Teman baik, seperti kita Yamato Hehehe..."

"Kita teman baik? Kau bercanda Taichi?"

Yamato menjawab sambil melempar sebuah kaleng kosong ke arah Taichi.

"Ouch sialan Kau..!"

"Hahahaha...Maaf sobat!"

Yamato nyengir kearah Taichi yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Benar-benar hubungan yang rumit, biar mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Sambung Yamato lagi. Sementara Takeru yang masih berada di belakang pintu darurat, menghela nafas mendengar percakapan barusan.

_Memang berat apa yang aku, dan Daesuke rasakan. Kebetulan saja wanita yang kami sukai adalah orang yang sama...Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa harus serumit ini hubunganku dengan Hikari. Sial.._

ЖЖЖЖ

Seusai meeting yang ternyata amat lama, Hikari berjalan beriringan pulang dengan Ken sekarang. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Baik Ken maupun Hikari tetap diam sepanjang jalan, Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hikari membuka percakapan dengan menyampaikan salam Miyako kepada Ken.

"Ken, Erm..Miyako menitipkan salam untukmu"

"Hmm..."

Hanya jawaban singkat yang Ken berikan, tapi Hikari tak menyerah. Ia berusaha kembali untuk membuka percakapan dengan Ken.

"Ken.. Miyako menyukaimu sudah sejak lama, Mmm.. bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Ken tidak menjawab, Ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan sambil tetap memandang kearah jalan lurus kedepan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

"Ken...? A-aku salah bertanya..?

"...Tidak, Tapi jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi"

"Ooh Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, hanya saja mungkinkah ada seseorang yang kau suka ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hikari, Ken terhenti lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Hikari dan menjawab sambil menatap mata Hikari tajam.

"Kau sendiri, apakah kau menyukai Takeru?

Ken maju selangkah mendekati Hikari

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menyadari Ken yang melangkah maju hingga jarak mereka kini hanya beberapa centi saja. Hikaripun melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok jalan.

"K-ken...Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, maka kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dahulu"

Tiba-tiba Ken membentangkan tangannya di kiri kanan tembok yang seakan mengurung Hikari agar tak bisa lari. Kini hanya udara yang memisahkan mereka. Sikap Ken yang tidak terduga membuat Hikari hendak memprotesnya tapi saat ia memandang mata Ken. Hikari telah melakukan kesalahan. Karena mata seorang Ichijou Ken dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya membuat Hikari tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam pandangan mata Ken yang tajam. Dan akhirnya setelah berkali-kali menelan ludah Hikari baru membuka suara.

"Emm... A-aku... dan Takeru tak memiliki hubungan khusus, ia sahabat terbaikku... Dan aku... aku tidak menyukainya!"

Hikari memalingkan wajahnya berusaha mendorong tubuh Ken dan mencoba menghindar pergi, tapi Ken memegangi tangannya, dan menariknya hingga kini mau tak mau Hikari memandang mata Ken kembali.

"Lepaskan aku...! Aku mau Pulang Ken...!"

"Dengarkan aku Hikari, Kau bukan orang yang pintar berbohong. Dan akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, Iya aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai. Itu jawabanku tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun dan saranku kau juga jangan menipu perasaanmu sendiri..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menipu perasaanku. Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus membohongi perasaanmu begitupun aku tidak bisa untuk terus menerus meladeni Miyako! Bagaimana kalau aku bilang...Gadis yang aku sukai ada disini? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Aku menyukaimu?"

Hikari terdiam, Mata Ken yang tengah memandang dirinya tajam membuat Hikari sesaat susah bernafas. Perkataan yang diucapkan Ken benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia tahu seorang Ichijou Ken tidak pernah berbohong dan ia tahu pernyataan memang serius, dan walau ia mencoba menyangkalnya Hikari tahu pernyataan Ken ditujukan untuknya. Tapi Hikari bersikeras melawan.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda seperti ini Ken, Kau dan Miyako adalah temanku..! Selamanya akan tetap begitu..! Maaf, rumahku sudah dekat, jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri! Selamat malam"

Tergesa-gesa Hikari menyentakan tangannya dari genggaman Ken dan segera berlari meninggalkan Ken yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia tersadar melihat Hikari yang sudah jauh darinya.

_Sial..Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Tanpa ditambah oleh perasaanku pun Takeru harus memendamdam perasaannya, dan sekarang? Aku bisa memperunyam keadaan. Lagipula Miyako adalah sahabat Hikari. Aku benar-benar bodoh..!_

Ken memandangi tangannya yang baru disentakan oleh Hikari. Lalu ia berbalik arah untuk pulang, sepanjang jalan ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya tadi. Tapi semakin ia hindari perasaannya semakin rasa itu tumbuh semakin kuat bahkan berubah menjadi Cinta. Hikari adalah Cahaya baginya, Cahaya yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegelapan. Cahaya yang membantunya untuk bangkit dan bisa berdiri seperti sekarang. Cahaya yang amat ia rindukan. Dan Cahaya yang amat ia cintai.

Ken tahu Miyako amat menyukainya, dan ia berusaha untuk bisa membalas perasaan Miyako. Tapi semakin ia berusaha menumbuhkan rasa sukanya untuk Miyako semakin perasaannya pun mati, yang ada malah rasa sukanya tumbuh semakin besar terhadap Hikari.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kejadian diantara Yamato-kun dan Taichi-kun terulang. Tapi perasaan seseorang siapa yang bisa menahan? Semakin aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku untuk Hikari. Semakin ia tumbuh, Aku harus berbuat apa...?_

Dengan perasaan yang masih bertanya-tanya dan penuh gundah Ken terus berjalan pulang. Sementara itu Hikari benar-benar menghadapi apa yang ia takutkan selama ini. Tatapan mata Ken benar-benar menyiratkan perasaannya, dan Hikari tahu apa yang Ken katakan itu benar _Bagaimana kalau aku bilang...Gadis yang aku sukai ada disini? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Aku menyukaimu?. _Ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang.

Setibanya di rumah dilihat secarik memo di atas kulkas yang berbunyi:

"Ada urusan mendadak, panaskan makan malammu, Aku segera pulang"

_Taichi___

_Ooh Bagus bahkan kak Taichi tidak ada dan tidak bisa kumintai tolong. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Gumam Hikari dalam hati, Hikari benar-benar bingung dengan situasinya. Sejujurnya ia amat menyukai Takeru. Seseorang yang telah melindunginya semenjak petualangan pertama mereka di dunia digital, yang telah menjaganya sedari dulu hingga sekarang, dan seseorang yang amat mencintainya. Tapi dengan bertambahnya pernyataan Ken tadi, Hikari yakin ia harus terus memendam perasaannya. Dengan perasaan bimbang, ia memanaskan makan malamnya, lalu makan tanpa selera. Konflik yang dialaminya benar-benar membuatnya gelisah.

Sudah larut malam dan Hikari masih belum bisa tidur. Sudah berkali-kali Hikari mencoba memajamkan matanya tapi tak berhasil. Kejadian saat makan siang, tatapan mata Takeru, dan ucapan Ken tengah memenuhi pikirannya. Ditambah berada dirumah seorang diri membuatnya merasa tidak aman dan terus gelisah, memang selama ini ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan kakaknya semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal setahun yang lalu.

Setelah berkali-kali mencoba memejamkan mata dan tidak berhasil, Hikari menyerah ia bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga. Dipandanginya bingkai foto disana, foto keluarganya. Orangtua Hikari dan Taichi meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan sang kakak. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, Taichi mencoba menjadi kakak sekaligus orangtua bagi Hikari. Sementara ini masalah keuangan belum mengganggu mereka, karena harta orangtua mereka masih mencukupi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Tapi Taichi bersikeras untuk tetap mengambil pekerjaan sambilan yang ditawarkan padanya. Mengingat itu perasaan sedih terlintas dibenak Hikari. Dan makin lama menyesakan dadanya, tanpa sadar ia terisak.

"Hiks, apa yang kupikirkan?'

Tapi airmata yang tidak bisa ditahan Hikari mengalir deras.

"Huhuhu...T-ti..dak...a..ku..su...dah...ber...jan..ji...un...tuk...te...gar...

"A..ku..ti..dak...a..kan..me..nyu..sah..kan..ka..kak..la..gi.."

Dan tanpa bisa menahan perasaannya Hikari terus terisak sambil memeluk foto keluarganya. Tapi lama kelamaan isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan. Air matanya mengucur deras, dadanya terasa sakit. Hikari merasa pertahanan dirinya runtuh dan mulai mengisak keras. Hampir satu jam ia menangis dan akibat kelelahan, Hikari tertidur di sofa.

Pukul 1 malam, Taichi pulang dan melihat sang adik tertidur di sofa, sambil memeluk foto mereka beserta ayah dan ibu. Taichi termenung saat ia melihat setitik air mata disudut mata adiknya. Perlahan ia ambil selimut dan menyelubungkannya ditubuh adiknya, lalu mengambil foto itu dan mengecup pipi adiknya lembut. Sambil memandangi wajah sang adik Taichi berkata,

"Maafkan aku..."

Ucap Taichi pelan, memang Hikari tidak pernah menyebut bahwa Taichi adalah penyebab meninggalnya kedua orangtua mereka karena dihari kematian orangtua mereka, Taichi sedang kabur dari rumah dikarenakan pertengkarannya dengan Yamato. Dan disaat ayah, dan ibu mencarinya. Mereka berdua tertabrak truk yang sedang melaju kencang. Seumur hidup Taichi selalu dibayangi perasaan bersalah akan sang adik. Dan mendapati Hikari menangis ketika ia pulang, hati Taichi sendiri terasa remuk –redam.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Hikari..."

Digenggamnya tangan Hikari yang dingin, seakan ingin menyalurkan kehangatan tangannya pada sang adik. Sosok manis ini adalah semangat bagi Taichi untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu Taichi membaringkan kepalanya dipinggir sofa dan tertidur sambil tetap menggemgam tangan Hikari.

ЖЖЖ

CHAPTER 2: *Aku Akan Tegar*

Keesokan harinya Hikari terbangun, dilihatnya Taichi tertidur disampingnya. Hikari merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat Taichi melihatnya menangis.

_Ooh..Apa yang kulakukan? Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan kakak lagi. Tapi lihat apa yang kau kulakukan Hikari? Kau menangis lagi..._

"Uhm.. Hikari kau sudah bangun..?"

"Eh Sudah kak, A-aku..."

"Sudah tidak apa... Ayo siap-siap..."

Taichi mengacak rambut adiknya dan berdiri, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak meninggalkan Hikari sendirian lagi. Hikari memandangi sosok kakaknya yang menjauh dengan perasaan menyesal, ia berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan kakaknya lagi.

Pagi itu mereka lalui dengan tanpa berkata-kata satu sama lain. Mereka sarapan dalam diam, baik Taichi maupun Hikari tampak enggan membuka percakapan. Sampai mereka tiba di sekolah pun Taichi tidak banyak berkata-kata setelah mengelus pipi Hikari pelan, ia tersenyum dan pergi menuju gedung sekolahnya, meninggalkan Hikari dalam kesendirian.

Hikari amat takut melangkah menuju kelasnya, perkataan Ken membuatnya enggan bertemu dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Tapi setelah berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya iapun menuju bangkunya. Dan benar sosok Ichijou Ken telah menunggunya. Dengan gelisah Hikari meletakan tasnya dan membereskan bangkunya ia tahu Ken tengah memandanginya tapi ia berusaha acuh. Selesai membereskan bangkunya Hikari berniat pergi kembali tapi Ken menahannya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Duduklah aku mau bicara..."

"A-aku ada urusan..."

"Kumohon sebentar saja..."

Dengan perasaan was was Hikari duduk kembali di bangkunya, menunggu Ken berbicara. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Ken berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf perkataanku kemarin pasti membuatmu gelisah, hanya saja akupun tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaanku terhadap Miyako. Tapi jika aku memaksakan keinginanku hanya akan melukai banyak pihak, jadi...

Ken menatap Hikari sendu, dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Tidak apa aku terluka asal kau bahagia, aku adalah temanmu, dan aku senang, yah itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harap kau sudah bisa lega sekarang Hikari..."

"M-maafkan aku..."

Ken menatap Hikari yang terlihat sedih, ia menggenggam tangan Hikari seraya tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

"Kita adalah teman bukan Hikari..? dan selamanya akan tetap begitu... Jangan merasa bersalah.."

Seusai mengutip kata yang diucapkan Hikari kemarin Ken berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hikari yang masih terdiam dibangkunya.

_Yah inilah yang terbaik untuk diriku dan Hikari meski cahayaku padam aku tidak boleh memadamkan cahayamu. Aku rela terluka asal bisa tetap disampingmu cahayaku..._

ЖЖЖ

Waktu makan siang dilalui Hikari di perpustakaan, ia masih ragu untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya, terutama dengan Ken, Takeru dan Daesuke. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah terhadap Miyako sehingga membuatnya takut menemui mereka semua. Tapi belum lama ia membaca Taichi menemukannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada disini, Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan? Ini bekalmu.."

Taichi memberikan bekal Hikari, yang hanya disambut gelengan oleh Hikari.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar dan banyak tugas.."

Hikari mencoba mencari alasan demi sang kakak, tapi Taichi malah mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang dagunya mencoba menatap mata sang adik.

"Kenapa tak kau ceritakan masalahmu... Aku kakakmu bukan..?

Hikari mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia menyerah dan menatap mata sang kakak.

"Tidak apa kak, hanya sedikit masalah kecil. Lagipula bukan masalah besar koq jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

Hikari berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dan berharap bisa menenangkan Taichi. Meski masih mengernyitkan dahinya akhirnya Taichi melepaskan wajah sang adik dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti aku pergi dulu..."

Taichi pun pergi membawa bekalnya meninggalkan Hikari,

_Maafkan aku kak tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi._

Sampai istirahat selesai Hikari hanya mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Saat ia hendak kembali menuju kelasnya Takeru berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dan menyenderkan badannya pada dinding di belakangnya, menatap Hikari yang terkejut melihatnya.

"T-takeru...? Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

"T-tapi bel..."

"-ikut aku.."

Belum sempat Hikari menyelesaikan perkataanya Takeru telah menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi ke atap sekolah, bukan Hikari tidak mau berontak. Tapi Takeru sangat erat memegang tangannya, membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya yang artinya ikut membolos bersama Takeru.

Setibanya di atap sekolah, Takeru melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan segera membalikan badannya tiba-tiba dan menatap Hikari tajam. Hikari yang tidak menduganya, terpekik pelan dan melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh dinding atap. Dan Takeru pun langsung merentangkan tangannya mencegah Hikari untuk lari.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...!"

"Aku tidak bisa Hikari.. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini...!"

"Apa maksudmu sih!"

Hikari mencoba mendorong Takeru tapi bukannya menjawab Takeru malah memegangi kedua tangan Hikari dengan tangan kanannya dan memegangi dagu Hikari menatap mata indah Hikari. Lalu entah apa yang Takeru pikirkan, ia menelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan mencium Hikari lembut. Hikari tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan oleh Takeru, tau-tau ia merasakan bibir hangat Takeru tengah mengulum bibirnya. Membuatnya merasa meleleh oleh sentuhan bibir Takeru. Begitupun Takeru rasa manis dari bibir Hikari membuat pikirannya kosong dan saat itu pula rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hilang.

Tanpa sadar Takeru memeluk Hikari semakin erat dan menciumnya semakin dalam. Hikari masih tidak berkutik dengan perbuatan Takeru ia masih tidak sadar, sampai di dengarnya langkah seseorang menaiki tangga yang mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sesaat ketika pintu loteng akan terbuka Hikari segera mendorong Takeru menjauh. Nafas mereka berdua kini terengah-engah.

"HIKARI...!"

Terdengar suara Taichi berseru, ia terlihat sangat lega tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat dilihatnya Takeru di depan Hikari.

"T-takeru...?"

"K-kak Taichi..?"

Hikari terkejut mendapati kakaknya datang bersama-sama dengan Ken, dan Daesuke


End file.
